RPG: Kuroshitsuji
by Sakura Hyuga
Summary: AU- As an early birthday present, 12-year old Ciel Phantomhive receives a rare virtual reality game named RPG: Kuroshitsuji. However, as he slowly delves into the mysterious world his new game offers, he starts to notice many queer things…like how his 'computer-programmed' demon butler is more…realer than supposedly possible. But after all, nothing is really what it seems…


**Hello there!~ This is Sakura Hyuga, who has recently been sucked into the wonderful world of Kuroshitsuji!~ Now, usually I wouldn't write for a fandom that has over 16k stories, (since most of the ideas are probably all taken XD) but I really wanted to do something with our favorite heroes. So, this story was born!~ **

**Summary: AU- As an early birthday present, 12-year old Ciel Phantomhive receives a virtual reality game named RPG: Kuroshitsuji. However, as he slowly delves into the mysterious world his new game offers, he starts to notice many queer things…like how his 'computer-programmed' demon butler is more…realer than supposedly possible. After all, nothing is really what it seems…**

**Rated T because…well, anyone who isn't freaked out by the manga/anime or the OVAs/movie or any Kuroshitsuji-related franchise wouldn't be too young to read this. XD I promise! XD**

**Please enjoy the first chapter!~ :3 Unfortunately, I will update this only if I get enough response…so at least a good number of reviews. So if you want to read the next chapter, remember to review! I'm not even kidding when I say EVERY review counts. Who knows, the next update might just happen because of YOUR review…**

**But anyways, Enjoy! Disclaimer: Does not own the fabulous world of Kuroshitsuji.**

**-(*+*)-**

It is the year XXXX AD. As time slowly went by, technology advances began to increase dramatically. Slowly but surely, virtual reality was achieved along with the creation of sleep-based game machines.

Needless to say, the art of gaming skyrocketed.

With games from 50% realism to even 90% realism, it was all becoming possible. Of course, games with a realism of 90% or more were extremely valuable. They were always one of a kind, as in; there was literally only _one _copy for each different game. One copy. When that one copy is gone, there will be no more other ones.

Games with a realism of 100% were basically precious treasures that were rarely seen in the world. They were highly sought after and were usually the cause of an intense bid war in an auction. After all, it was a once-in-the-life chance; you won't be able to buy the same game again in the future.

The genres of the games varied widely, from fantasy to horror to even everyday life. But they were always realistic. After all, most of the characters in the game were completely modeled after the _real _thing.

That's right, mythical beings such as vampires or demons really did exist. Where do you think the myths came from in the first place? However, with the steady incline of humans and the drastically decreasing demons, they were slowly starting to die out. As humans became aware of the wolf in the sheep's skin, they invented a special serum which, when drunk in regular intervals, disabled the ability for someone (namely a demon) to take their souls.

Nobody would even think of employing a demon. Who would want a maid who could kill them with a flick of a finger? As a result, most demons slowly became homeless.

They were easily picked up by gaming companies to use as models for their games. With nothing better to do, most of the demons accepted.

So, you can find almost any kind of game in the world. All with realistic graphics and plots, of course, with such amazing and _real_ models at the company's disposal. They became something that people loved and enjoyed, something that almost everyone had. After all, with such high realism, it was almost as if you were living double lives…

And who wouldn't want more than one try at life?

**-(*+*)-**

A small child sat in a huge plush chair, doe-like eyes completely focused on the task he was currently doing. His pen danced lightly across the paper as his bluish-gray hair framed his pale petit face. One cerulean blue eye and another bright violet eye narrowed in concentration.

This young boy was _not_ your average little boy. He was in fact a person who had faced trials harsher than any adult living in the world. Losing his whole family at a tender age of 10 years old, he quickly took over his father's company and made it into the top toy company in the world. Even in a time where electronic games ruled over plush toys, the sales of his company still dramatically increased and made no sign of slowing down any time soon.

Ciel Phantomhive was the head of Funtom. Co and was also the head of the Phantomhive household, one of the few nobles that still existed today and were heavily favored by the Queen.

At only 12 years old, he was already one of the richest people in the world. Well, he was definitely the richest underage person. However, he was someone far more mature than what his age had implied. He was witty and smart, and time and time again he always managed to fool adults way older than him to do his bidding.

Yup, Ciel Phantomhive was not your average boy.

Other than his enormous success and his brains, he was also quite a looker. He had a thin body with pale porcelain skin. Beautiful midnight blue and silvery gray hair graced his head and most importantly, his eyes. One a gorgeous blue, as deep and beautiful as the sea, and the other a sparkling pale violet.

Although it was possible now to change the colours of your eyes through some expensive surgery, Ciel Phantomhive was actually _born _like this. It had made no sense at all, as his parents both possessed blue eyes. But nonetheless, people would always gaze at him with awe, always proclaiming that his eyes were beautiful and unique.

Rubbish. Ciel didn't care about trivial things like the colour of his _eyes_.

The jingle of his phone (Mozart, Ciel had just changed it from Bach) vibrated into the room. With a grieved sigh, the young boy paused slightly. _A message?_ Finally taking a breather, he looked up from the stack of paperwork that was currently troubling him before digging out his phone.

His eyebrows rose slightly. Interesting. It was an e-mail from the Undertaker.

Undertaker was one of the super-natural beings who had somehow managed to find a living to scrap by with. He owned a little creepy shop that sold other-worldly items and he was also a coffin maker. The Phantomhive family had funded him for generations, although Ciel was not really sure why. He didn't really think funding someone who had always proclaimed to give them beautiful coffins when it's 'their time' was the reasonable answer. However, Undertaker was a good ally (or at least someone amusing and someone reliable…if you could call him that) and even after Ciel took over his father's duties Funtom. Co still supported him.

_Hello there, young Earl. Come to my shop today, I found something interesting to show you. Hurry now!~_

Ciel frowned slightly. That was honestly odd of him to be so straightforward. Usually, Ciel had to literally _force _the data or information out of Undertaker. "By all means necessary" had never been any truer. Typing a quick reply back, Ciel stood up and stretched. Giving the stack of paperwork one last distasteful glance, he made up his mind and shrugged slightly. Oh well. He had worked for a while already and his eyes were already becoming slightly red and tired. Paperwork can always be done if he pulled an all-nighter. There was no harm done putting it off right now.

After all, it was now time to give his other-worldly 'friend' the promised little visit.

**-(*+*)-**

A blast of warm musty air hit Ciel's face as he opened the door, a creepy jingle signifying his entrance. His eyes watered from the sudden change of density in the air as he looked around. As expected, Undertaker was nowhere in sight. Ciel resisted the urge to groan. You would have thought that he would have been here when it was Undertaker himself who had asked him to come.

Suddenly, an eerie creak filled the empty room as one of the coffin's lid slowly opened. Ciel rolled his eyes as Undertaker's body finally became visible.

"Ke ke ke, my dear Earl, are you really that bored now? Racing here so quickly now." The white haired man laughed with enthusiasm. Ciel, on the other hand, scowled heavily as he tapped his foot.

"What did you want, Undertaker?" He fixed his glare on the man who only seemed to guffaw louder.

"Why why, aren't you impatient, young Earl?" He giggled loudly, and not for the first time Ciel questioned his sanity. "Loosen up, or else that scowl will be imprinted on your face for-ever!"

Ciel grimaced, remembering the words that his fiancée had given him only a few days ago. She had basically said the same thing. But with Undertaker the statement became much creepier…then again, anything plus Undertaker equaled 'creepy' or 'insanity'.

But even through his bouts of laughter, Undertaker was already rummaging around the house. "Say, Earl, it is almost your 13th birthday, is it not?"

Ciel blinked in surprise as both his eyes turned slightly darker at the thought of his birthday. He hated it. Nothing good could ever come from his birthday. "In a few weeks. Why?"

He was rather perplexed as to why _Undertaker _of all people would ask him something like that. After all, Undertaker was immortal. No immortal looks forward to _birthdays_, now do they?

Instead of answering him though, Undertaker just hummed happily as he pulled out a big box and stuffed it into Ciel's arms. "Found it!"

Ciel stared at the box. It was actually pretty heavy, and his arms were already starting to get quite sore. "And what exactly is this?"

Undertaker laughed again, and Ciel had the impression that he was now mocking him. "Well, your birthday present, of course. I hope you like it, little Earl."

Ciel's eyes widened as he looked at the box again. Anything given by Undertaker was usually extremely valuable and rare. His hands suddenly itched to open it and see what it was.

"…Thank you then." He choked out. Saying thank you was not a common thing for our dear main character, as you can see.

Unfortunately, instead of appreciating our young Earl's efforts, Undertaker bent over with roaring laughter. He even had to clutch his stomach as his shoulders shook with glee. Ciel felt his face turn slightly red as he glared at the older being.

"Ke…ke….ke…" Undertaker wiped some tears (imaginary or not, Ciel had no idea) from his eyes as he leaned onto a coffin for some support. "That was a great first-rate laugh, Earl! He he he…the best one I've had in a while." He turned to the fuming boy, his splitting smile still stuck on his face.

"That's it for today, Earl!" He stated cheerfully. "Best you be going now. Ke ke ke, thanks a lot for coming."

Ciel sighed softly as he finished his ignored glaring. Giving a quick nod, he called for his driver to pick him up. Looking down at the box in his arms, he couldn't help but feel some anticipation.

Deciding to open it to take a peek, Ciel removed the lid slightly and gasped in surprise. It was a virtual reality video game console, by the looks of it. A new and a sleep-based one, too. It was a sleek and shiny black, looking almost delicate. The helmet was black and smooth, looking very cool. As a matter of fact, it actually looked like a motorcycle helmet. The console was smooth and shiny as well, truly a more beautiful alternative to the bulky and ugly ones on the market right now.

Ciel reached in and rummaged around before finding the game that went with the console. The thin boxed game looked very mysterious. It was all a shiny black, and the back of it had no summary of what the game even was. Ciel turned and looked at the cover, his eyes widening slightly in surprise.

_RPG: Kuroshitsuji _was the only thing that was on the cover, the words painted in an eerie bloody red. Ciel shivered slightly, his body itching to see what the game was about. After all, he was a child at heart, even with his mature personality.

And all children love games, now don't they?

Ciel examined the game with a critical eye. The RPG part of the name probably meant 'role-playing game', unless it stood for something else, and Kuroshitsuji…didn't that mean Black Butler in Japanese? Ciel was glad he took Japanese classes before; now his Japanese was up to par with his English and would not interfere with playing this game. Ciel studied the blood red words. It looked pretty realistic, and Ciel felt a shiver go up his spine. For a moment there, Ciel actually thought that there was real blood dripping down…

The genre of the game would probably be either fantasy or horror, Ciel concluded. Blood…could it maybe mean vampires? That would fit the colour scheme…demons would too now that he thought about it.

Ciel felt the corners of his lips turn slightly upwards as his car turned onto the block and slowed to a stop. He was quickly ushered inside by his driver.

_A role-playing game about a demon, huh?_

Whatever this game was, Ciel knew he wouldn't be doing any paperwork this night.

**-(*+*)-**

**And that's it for the first chapter! Can't wait for the next? Have a lot of thoughts? Or maybe even some questions? Just go type up a review!~ I will respond to every review in the next chapter. :3 Promise! ;v; See you next time guys (only if I get enough response though XD)!**

**Bye!~**


End file.
